Around the World With You
by BooksinMyDreams
Summary: It started in Greece and then slowly, slowly they are falling in love around the world. Snowing around the world. AU They'll be a new place for every milestone.
1. Seeing You In Santorini

Around the World With You

This place was beauty itself. Everything from the whitewashed houses with the windows painted a rich dark blue, to the pavements. Cobblestone. Mary-Margaret was eternally grateful that she hated high heeled shoes and had chosen to wear some simple black sandals (open toe) and a white cotton summer dress that exposed her newly shaven legs. The sun warmed her skin hitting the buildings as she walked along. There was so much she wanted to see, wanted to do and the people were so nice here, correcting her abysmal Greek with nothing more than a friendly smile and often a helpful translation in English. Ola, the small town in Santorini in which she'd chosen as her little escape reminded her of an earthly paradise bathed in the sun drenched waters of the Aegean.

She had rented a little apartment a ten minute walk away and as she continued Mary-Margaret could already hear the hustle and bustle of the marketplace. After having a relatively light breakfast of summer fruits and yoghurt, the dark haired teacher was absolutely ravenous and desperate to see what delights the market traders had to offer.

 _See the world sweetheart._ It was her parent's dream for their little girl and, at twenty six and with them having left more than enough to make that happen, here she was. Two weeks in Ola and then, who knows… she had started to sound like Ruby who should have come too but, Granny needed her to help at the diner, the cheque Mary-Margaret had given them to tide them over had reluctantly been accepted.

" _Who knows? Maybe you'll meet a handsome prince who'll sweep you off your over-worked feet_." Ruby had teased as they had shared a teary goodbye at the airport.

" _Ha, I doubt it. Two weeks isn't long enough to meet your True Love."_ Mary-Margaret had chuckled, wiping away her tears before giving her one last hug. _"I love you Rubes."_

 _"I love you Mare. Have a great time."_ As she made her way to the gate, she remembers how Ruby shouted.

 _"And it is. He's out there. I know it!"_

The market was busier than the day he'd arrived, tired but, happy because of a call from his mother he'd found himself craving apples and so, that was how it happened. How their hands touched as they reached for the same one, a deep red, with flecks of yellow on top of over a dozen others. There was wonderful moment, where time seemed to stop and he felt lost to her.

To the exquisite woman whose hazel eyes seemed just as lost as his. He'd never seen anyone so perfect. Dark hair trimmed in a neat pixie cut, soft skin and the slightest hint of blood red lipstick on her lips. She was breath-taking and much to the amusement of Costas apologising while he was stood there like a love-struck schoolboy.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realise." The beautiful stranger gasped, a blush filling her cheeks more as she chuckled. _She's American_ he smiled and then nodded as she said: _"Milas anglika?_ " Did he speak English? For the first time in his life he wasn't sure of his answer, he thought of his mother how she would of jabbed him gently in the arm if he were back home.

 _Great job Mary-Margaret._ she internally muttered. You've stunned a handsome stranger into total silence after only two days of being here. That has to be some kind of record.

"No. Don't apologise. Anyway, I'm sure this isn't the first time this has happened." David chuckled.

His smile was enough to make her knees feel weak and yet, Mary-Margaret manages to pull herself together enough to laugh. "No. I suppose not." He was gorgeous, tall and mousy blonde with a great body hidden beneath a turquoise shirt and light brown shorts. The kind of guy cheerleaders would fawn over in high school. If he had any sense he would run screaming in the other direction.

"David." he greeted warmly, the undecided apple still awaiting an owner with the rest of the bunch.

"It's nice to meet you David." she says happily. "I'm Mary-Margaret."

"Mary-Margaret." The way he says her name it's like he's discovered a fallen star. "You have a beautiful name." And she wonders for a moment if he could be talking about more than just her name.

"Aren't you a real Prince Charming?" There is no question in her mischievous voice.

"I have a name you know." You mysterious, crazy- wonderful… but, before she can finish the thought and the double compliment, Mary-Margaret retorts casually. "Don't care. _Charming_ suits you."

Oh he's in trouble! So much trouble.

"So how do we resolve this?" _He's flirting. Keep it together Mary-Margaret!_

"Apple Gate." she chews her lip thoughtfully before she declares. "You take it."

"No. I-"But, as he protests she's already handing Costas some Euros and grabbing the one next to it. Costas chuckles and says. "Thank you Miss." in bemused Greek and all he can do is smile as she hands him his apple and then takes a playful bite of hers before walking away almost triumphantly. "See, that wasn't so hard. Goodbye Prince Charming."

She couldn't be going already. However, he said. "Goodbye Snow White. Maybe we'll see each other tomorrow?" Sooner if he had anything to do with it.

"I'm sure you'll find me." she beamed.

"Always." Prince Charming replied and she believed that.

"Mary-Margaret Blanchard." she chastised herself. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

 **Hope you like it. The first few chapters will be set in Greece and then each chapter will be a different place. Thanks for reading and please feel free to review. x**


	2. Dinner with Prince Charming

Chapter 2- Dinner with Prince Charming

After her accidental meet cute with Charming, Mary-Margaret had spent the last few hours collecting a treasure trove of leaflets and brochures. A visit to the archaeological museum already planned for tomorrow, she wondered how she was going to manage to see all the sights and exhibitions. Then there were the beaches, her feet hadn't set foot on sand since she'd arrived and she had promised Ruby at least one goofy beach selfie. But, there would be time enough for that, Mary-Margaret reassured herself as she stepped inside the restaurant. Aphrodite's Cove was a beloved hot spot and had been recommended to her by several locals today and it wasn't hard to see why.

The tables were small, dressed with simple white table cloths and light blue napkins cutlery was at the side of them but, what really caught her eye were the heart shaped tea lights, the tiny flames seemed to illuminate the people's faces as they sat engrossed in each other. Oh gosh! She had picked the most romantic restaurant in all of Ola. Even the walls were made of a cavernous brown rock and as she looked over she saw the expertly varnished wooden bar area was decorated with cream and pastel seashells hung delicately on string below it. And sitting there in a crisp sky blue shirt and light jeans was one ridiculously handsome Prince Charming.

"Okay, time to go." Mary-Margaret whispers, desperately trying to stop herself dying of embarrassment. _Quick! Before he-_ Just as the teacher manages to walk out swiftly enough not to draw too much attention, he calls after her.

"Mary-Margaret! Hey." His voice sounds so happy she can't help the smile that slowly forms on her face just before she turns to face him. "Charming." she beams.

"Hi."

It doesn't take David long to jog up to her. It occurs to him that in the short amount of time that he's known her they seem to have fallen into a pattern. They talk and then she runs away like a bandit princess straight out of a fairy-tale.

"So… twice in the same day huh." He states, humour and kindness thick in his voice.

"Are you psychic? Or am I just lucky?"

"Both?" she teases. "No. Honestly Charming, I had no idea." Because she didn't. If she had… her heart would have done summersaults, back flips and loop the loops simultaneously.

"Then I'm lucky." he decides, before pausing and carefully saying the next words. "I saw you run out. Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No!" "I just… didn't realise it would be full of couples."

"You're single?" He's astounded. "You seem surprised." Mary-Margaret notes a playful smirk brimming on her lips at his reaction. "Well, yeah you're absolutely… _"_

 _"Absolutely what Charming_?" Distance seems to have dissipated and he can feel her words gently tickle his cheek as those hazel orbs shine wondrously. And again, the world seems to stop. Another moment and this time he'll be damned if he lets her go.

"Come back inside. We'll get some food, you can tell me about where you went after Apple Gate was resolved…" David playfully nudges.

"Is Prince Charming asking me out on a date?" she gasps, unable to stop herself.

"I prefer to think of it as picking up where we left off." David says confidently. "And besides, I still owe you for the apple." He's beaming, oh how easy it would be to kiss him right now but, instead the teacher suggests a compromise. "How about I come inside we do everything you said but, at a time of my choosing… I decide how you pay me back for the apple."

Could this woman captivate him anymore? David takes barely a second to contemplate before saying. "Okay. You've got yourself a deal. Snow."

They shake on it, feeling sparks prickle their skin for the briefest time. Like the evening heat dancing with breeze. He takes her arm as they stroll leisurely together.

"Are you hungry?"

"Ha." "I'm starving."

They get seated in the warmest part of the restaurant the little group of couples seeming to have thinned out in the last ten minutes. David pulls out her chair and she gives a short curtsy and a ""Why, thank you Sir."

"You're welcome." David chuckles, tucking her in before returning to his seat.

Their waitress, Nia who reminds Mary-Margaret of her friend Belle if she were eighteen and working at her family's restaurant hands them their menus with a polite and almost eager chirp.

"Here are your menus. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order. While you wait please enjoy our freshly baked olive bread and complimentary glass of house wine." Nia said sweetly, her voice pointing Mary-Margaret to the fragrant basket of bread between them as the young woman poured the white wine into her glass and then David's. She could see the oregano and rosemary running through it and would not be surprised if the lovely young woman had baked each of them herself.

"Thank you." They say together.

"My pleasure." And then she disappears promptly into the back, leaving them alone.

"So… What shall we have?" David ponders warmly and all Mary-Margaret can do is smile.

They decide on lamb and feta stuffed pita breads with cool tzatziki running through them and colourful vegetable kebabs. Red, yellow and green peppers with red onion and a chunky piece of mushroom. It was wonderful. Though, not as wonderful as the conversation.

"No way! You're from Storybrooke? My mom lives there. Do you know Ruth Nolan?" David asks.

"Yes!" "Ruth is wonderful. In fact, she's always trying to set me up with her charming son. I think we would have been thrown together at Christmas." she chuckles.

"I told her I was game if you were. You sounded amazing." This makes her blush furiously. "Oh? And what about you Mr "Saves a dog from drowning and then takes her in."

"She told you about Izzie?"

"I was impressed. There aren't many men who would do that. It's heroic." Their hands seem to stroke ever so subtly.

"I'm a vet. Back in Boston, but, I don't like being away from her. After this, I was thinking about moving back. To Storybrooke."

"Well, if you need someone to help you move. I'm your girl." she beams, trying hard not to let on how much the prospect of seeing him every day excites her. "I make a mean batch of chocolate and cinnamon cookies. My students love them."

"I bet they do." Mother had told him all about her. Her kindness, her tireless work for the community, volunteering at the hospital between working at the school she adored. How could he have not made the connection?

Well, now they had he would make sure he gave Mary-Margaret Blanchard the best vacation of her life, starting with a real date. After all, it was the honourable thing to do.


	3. Falling in the Blue

Chapter 3 _-_ Falling in the Blue

David had been the perfect gentleman having insisted on walking her back to her home away from home. They had talked for nearly two hours, the food and wine disappearing with ease. She'd never felt so happy with anyone before. He made her laugh. Really, truly, tears running down her face laughter. And he listened, like she was the only person in the world, nodding and smiling eagerly at every word and she found herself doing the same. Hanging on to every word that came out of his ridiculously handsome mouth, the only time they disagreed was when David wanted to pay the bill and she insisted they split it.

However, that was surprisingly easy to solve when she saw how fast his resolve had broken when she said.

"Please _Charming_." It was completely deliberate, a tactic that Ruby had used time and time again on her boyfriend Peter. She wasn't normally a fan of playful manipulation but, seeing the rueful smile on his face before he uttered an "alright" had all been worth it. It was scary, the power they had over each other, he could make her melt with just a look and Mary-Margaret was starting to feel like it was the same for Charming as they arrived at the red door that would separate them.

"This is me." she whispers, feeling the humid breeze catching her shoulders. If she were at home, sleep would have already taken her. A cup of hot cocoa and a meal for one her only solace. But, here, now with him gently wrapping his arms around her delicate body she feels so very warm. _Safe_.

"This is you." he replies, beaming as Mary-Margaret's arms have found themselves equally content to wrap her arms around his neck. "I have a perfectly good hot water bottle you know." Mary-Margaret feels herself smirk, despite loving every second of the contact.

"I know." he assures, unfazed and looking quite smug. "Maybe I just wanted an excuse to hold you."

Can he feel her heart racing in her chest? How she's trying so hard to form a coherent sentence. Why does he make it so beautifully hard?

"Tonight has been…" she pauses, finding the words. "So wonderful."

"Thank you Charming." Her eyes light up with such sincerity he feels like his heart could burst.

"My pleasure." David breathes. "Mary-Margaret?"

"Yes Charming?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I was going to visit the archaeological museum; I heard they have fantastic exhibits and then maybe if the weather was nice I thought I'd go for a walk down to Amoudi Bay."

Had she read his mind? He was just thinking of taking her there. It was one of the best places to swim on the entire island. You jump from the rocks and then the exquisite waters are yours. He could just imagine how breath-taking she would be. They'd swim over to the little island he'd read about. Watch the sunset over the caldera.

"Would you like to come with me?" she asks. "I mean… if you don't have any other plans."

"No. No I'd love to. It could be an adventure." His voice sounds full of promise. "Okay, meet me here at say 7:15? That way we can have breakfast together and then have plenty of time before the museum opens."

"Breakfast? Is Mary-Margaret Blanchard asking me out on a date?"

Her eyes sparkle and suddenly he feels a soft kiss pressed delicately on his lips, she's pushed herself up on her tiptoes and he can hear her hum musically as he responds tenderly, gently stroking his thumb across her hot cheeks as their mouths fit slowly together. The kiss, turns into several, clinging but, slow kisses. Neither of them is in any rush.

When their lips do finally part, he watches her as she whispers breathily. _"I prefer to think of it as... picking up where we left off."_ Mary-Margaret says flashing him a dazzling smile.

Pressing a lingering kiss on her forehead which causes her to sigh gorgeously as he whispers. "Absolutely."

Reluctantly they release each other and she presses her back against the door as if to ground herself. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Mary-Margaret calls like an unsure child as she turns the key in the lock.

"7:15." He says, sure.

"7:15." The teacher grins, the smile not leaving her eyes even as she shuts the door behind her sinking down to the floor with joy. Ruby's about to get a very long, very expensive phone call.

He dreams, a vivid magical dream. She's standing on a sunlit balcony, her rich raven pixie cut replaced by wild curls that he loves to stroke as he feels himself wrap his arms around her waist.

Dream Mary-Margaret hums and turns instinctively her hands framing his face lovingly before they give into a honey drenched kiss. The glistening peridot ring given with love from his mother proudly on her left finger. It's sitting in a drawer in his hotel dresser he knows, but, this is heavenly. The thought of them, together, married and about to… no! She guides his hand to her growing bump. "Mmm. Our daughter says good morning." Mary-Margaret says blissfully.

He strokes her stomach in gentle, soothing motions before pressing a kiss to her bump. "Good morning sweetheart. I love you."

"Hmm." Mary-Margaret sighs into the inevitable kiss. "Charming. Love you." Oh, it feels so real if this is even a fraction of what he might have with her he'll take it.

"I love you too." he replies, because how can he not. But, she just gives him a cheeky smile.

"What?" David beams, mesmerised by her angelic beauty. " _Don't be late."_

And then, he wakes. After the most heavenly dream. It's six thirty giving him enough time to shower, dress and meet the very real Snow for their breakfast date.

Mary-Margaret over sleeps, dreams of him kissing her on dewy grass causing her to fall deeper and deeper. By the time she wakes its seven. "NO!" she gasps, "NO! NO! NO! NO!" The shower is the quickest she's ever had, scrubbing every inch in record time before drying herself off and throwing the used towels in the laundry basket. Peeing and then brushing her teeth, the teacher runs to her room and sifts through her outfits.

"No. No. Yes!" she says finally hugging the pastel blue and floral dress. Ruby advised her to go sweet but, with a hint of "I really like you." It was perfect.

Minutes later, she has is throwing some fresh fruit into a bowl and putting it next to some pastries and orange juice on the table and just as she breathes a sigh of relief, he knocks.

"Oh! I'm coming!"

When Mary-Margaret opens the door all the stress of the morning melts away at the sight of him with wildflowers.

"Charming." she beams. "Hi!"

"Can I come in Miss Blanchard?' The vet croons.

"No, I only want you for your flowers." she jokes. "I'm kidding Charming." she loves his smile as he hands her the small bouquet of pinks, blues and purples. "They're beautiful." Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she shuts the door and guides him through the short distance to where their breakfast awaits.

"This is amazing." he says as they tuck into some fruit and a pastry each. "This is waking up fifteen minutes before you were due to come."

"You did all this in fifteen minutes?" He's more thrilled raising his orange juice up so she clinks in celebration.

"Again. Amazing." David reiterates.

"Charmer." she smiles.

The Historical and Cultural Archaeological Museum of Santorini is incredible, full to the brim with everything from artifacts and sculptures to geometric red and black vases from the 5th Century. They have a blast and after eating their weight in tuna and cucumber sandwiches they make their way to the bay,

It's not an easy walk by any stretch of the imagination. It's hot and slippery and they both swear if they ever come back they will take a car. Three hundred steps in this heat is too much.

However, it is all worth it when they dive in. Not caring, if their clothes get soaked. They are the only ones in the crystal clear waters of the Aegean. They surface at the same time finding themselves laughing and kissing greedily.

"Mmm. I wish you could stay for another week." she breathes against him. He'd only booked a week long break convinced a short burst was all he needed.

"I'll get a later flight." He insists but, she knows he can't. He'll only have so much money.

"No. Charming, it's too expensive. And there's Izzie and your mom. Hmm. They'll miss you."she tries to plead as he catches her lips in another kiss. "And what if I want to stay with you?"

"What if I want to be with you?"

Her heart nearly bursts out of her chest. "You- want to be with me?" she gasps, elated and really scared. He's only known her for a few days. She feels like she should tell him no! You can't mean me. Plain, normal Mary-Margaret but, she doesn't. She just strokes his face tenderly.

"I have an idea." Mary-Margaret says playfully.

"I'm listening."

"What if we have an awesome week and then at the end of it I fly home with you?"

"Snow, I can't ask you to cut your vacation short. What about all the things you wanted to do?" He says shocked but, she just shrugs. "Then we'll just have to squeeze in as much as we can won't we?"

"I feel the same. David. I've felt it since the first moment I saw you." Mary-Margaret promises, rubbing her nose softly against his as he kisses her ecstatically.

"Oh gosh," The teacher giggles and for a moment he worries. "What is it?"

However, the look of complete adoration and slight humour on her face soothes him. "Ruby was right. Charming. She was so wonderfully right."


	4. Home

Chapter 4- Home

After a nearly ten hour flight Mary-Margaret was glad that her boyfriend had made the chivalrous decision to drive them back from the airport. Ruby would have picked her up but after receiving one goofy beach selfie of him kissing her cheek as she dabbed his nose with vanilla ice-cream, with the message. _Meet Prince Charming._ _This is David. Don't worry about picking me up we're going to the same place._ She had made it clear she wouldn't have to.

An easy smile comes as she rests herself in the passenger seat and sees her phone light up at lightning speed. _Your apartment?_ There is a cheeky wink. Oh Ruby. _No._ she replies and then considers her answer whatever she writes it will sound fast. _We're going to pick up Izzie from his mother's house._

 _He's local? Who's Izzie?_ Ruby asks and Mary-Margaret can imagine she's practically exploding with excitement so, the teacher decides not to keep her in suspense.

 _He's Ruth Nolan's son. Izzie is his dog._

"Three… two. " Mary-Margaret chuckles. David's smile matching hers as they await the inevitable…

 _DAVID NOLAN! The whole town's practically in love with that man. He's awesome!_

 _I know. I'll fill you in later I promise. Love you._ she types giggling away. _You better! Love you Mare. X_

"Is Ruby okay?" David asks taking in her laughter as she tucks her phone away in her jeans. "Umhmm." the teacher smirks playfully not giving anything away. "She thinks you are awesome. I'm inclined to agree with her."

"Only inclined." he muses thoughtfully before he steals a quick kiss that leaves her cheeks flushed with a warm rosy glow. "I'll have to do something about that."

"Mmm." Mary-Margret sighs dreamily. " _I look forward to it._ "

They had truly had an adventure worthy of any fairy-tale, from walking to sun glinted churches, visiting the markets, filling themselves with fresh, lovingly prepared food every day. He hired a boat to take them out to a secluded island where they watched the colours of the sky fade into darkness only to be covered by a blanket of tiny stars.

" _Well it's a marvellous night for a moon dance. With the stars up above in your eyes."_ he had crooned softly as they swayed.

 _"Charming._ " she had blushed burying herself closer in his neck. His voice made tiny goose-bumps form on her skin. His eyes shined as he skipped several lines. but she didn't care. " _Can I just have one more moon dance with you?" "My love."_

In his arms, everything seemed to float away. The loneliness, all the heartache just gone. " _Can I just make some more romance with you?"_ He dropped a tender kiss to her temple and beamed feeling like the world could stop for only them and then he whispered so tenderly. " _My love."_

 _"Yes."_ she said eyes brimming with tears. _"Charming."_ And then, how they kissed.

It was the best night of her life and she needed him to know it. " _I love you."_

His smile was perfect and so sure. _"I love you too_."

"Mary-Margaret." David says lovingly, stirring her from the most exquisite memory and much needed nap. "Honey, we're here." "Hey sleepyhead." As she opens her eyes steadily she feels him kiss her forehead. "I fell asleep on you." his girlfriend chuckles, suddenly becoming more alert pushing herself back and unbuckling her seatbelt. "Oh I'm sorry! That must have been one boring car ride." she pecks his cheek.

"Actually, it wasn't." David chimes, humming into the next kiss. "Oh?" Mary-Margaret's attention is piqued.

"Your snoring was quite entertaining." Prince Charming revels before he receives a playful punch in the arm. "I do not snore!" Mary-Margaret states affronted before curiosity and worry get the best of her. _"Do I?"_

 _"Its adorable."_ he assures, rubbing his nose against hers before they meet in a bone melting kiss.

"Mmm. Let's do this thing." Mary-Margaret whispers.

If he could keep the look on his mother's face forever. He would. He hadn't hid their relationship from her. On the contrary, it had been prized out of him the penultimate night of their vacation when she recognised her voice in the background of their Skype call. _"David Jacob Nolan. Tell me everything."_ she commanded ecstatically before he brought the extremely embarrassed woman in question to join them.

"David! Oh! Come here you!" she exclaims, giving him a welcoming hug.

"Mother." he beams, kissing her cheek fondly but, he can see her eyes are directed to his love. The woman currently on her knees fussing his other best girl.

"Hi. Hi sweet girl. You must be Izzie." she greets the auburn lab with so much love he feels like he could marry her right now. "Pleased to meet you." she strokes as Izzie laps up the attention. "I'm Mary-Margaret."

"Izzie off." David chuckles when she gets too boisterous. He didn't get this level of dog attention. Izzie simply wags her tail and heads for her bed.

"Sorry about that she's just excited you're back." Ruth says as the younger woman dusts herself off and rises. "It's okay."

"Hi Ruth." she greets fondly, suddenly feeling like she's meeting her for the first time. "Hello sweetheart." The kindly woman replies just as a mother would before giving her a big hug.

When it is over, David catches her smile before Ruth ushers them to her comfortable sofa. It is soft, warm, orangey red fabric that welcomes them like an old friend. He pulls her feet up in his lap and takes her boots off discarding them on the floor with a clatter. "David- What are you?" she starts but doesn't get to finish when her words are taken by the heavenly feeling of David massaging her very tired feet. "A foot rub." he replies simply and all she can do is laugh. "Is the least I can do." But the reverie is broken by the smell of grilled cheese sandwiches and hot chocolate.

"Are you two hungry?" They hear Ruth sing before she brings through the delights.

"Starving." They both admit, the inflight meal and sushi they had hours before having dissipated so they take them both with grateful hearts.

Hours go by like the breeze and before they know it it's nearly eleven Ruth, had quietly gone to bed, Izzie is snoozing away in her bed while they are entwined in each other David having wrapped a thick cream blanket around them. She should have gone hours ago seen Ruby, but this feeling. This feeling of home whenever she is with Charming. She doesn't want it to end.

"It's late." Mary-Margaret says gently, looking up at a wonderfully content man. "I should go."

"Stay." The tenderness in his voice catches her. "Stay with me."

"Okay." she sighs happily stroking his face. "But only to prove I don't snore."

That night Mary-Margaret Blanchard falls asleep in David Nolan's arms and she knows whatever the future holds for them there's nowhere else she'd rather be.


	5. As a Family

Chapter 5- As a Family

They had seen and done so many wonderful things together over the last few years. Paris, Barcelona, volunteering in Thailand. The night he proposed under the stars in Venice but, nothing prepared them for this sight. Their sweet little Emma. 7lb exactly and worth every minute of that twelve hour labour.

She came into the world kicking and screaming but, instantly calmed when Daddy and then Mommy held her.

"Hi Emma." Mary-Margaret cried. "Hi. Mmm." emits when David joined their lips in a blissful kiss.

"I love you." he beams, before kissing Emma's sleepy forehead. "I love you both so much."

"We love you." she nearly whispers stroking his cheek. "So very, very much my Charming man."

A week later, in the home they have built together David and Mary-Margaret watch over their sleeping babe. "I wonder what she's dreaming about?" Leaning back into him she feels the warmth of his arms around her before he presses a kiss to the back of her head. "Everything." he smiles.

And she knew, from that moment as soon as she was old enough they were going to take their baby to see the world. Just like Mommy and Daddy had.

Mommy, Daddy and Emma _. Together._

 **Hope you enjoyed this story and their Happy Ending.**


End file.
